These Little Late Night Talks
by MamaKatie
Summary: Yang has always been there for everyone on their team, no matter what. Now, it's time for Weiss to repay the favor. [Freezerburn Week 2017 Day 3: Protection]


"Hnng…"

Weiss stirred, slowly beginning to open up her tired eyes. She sat up slowly, looking around her simple tent. It had only been a few hours since she and Yang had been reunited, in a camp full of bandits that kidnapped her – she still was in disbelief that it was Yang's long-lost mother that had done that in the first place – the blonde had gone into her stories about the search for Raven beforehand, but there was no way for her to have recognized the woman.

It was surreal, everything was. Weiss dreamt for months about the possibility of reuniting with her teammates, with her girlfriend, but she never dared to hope. Not with her father's influence, or the terrible luck that she seemed to always have. And after spending days stuck in a cage, battered by the brute's in the camp, it was so hard to believe that everything had really happened – that she was able to escape, that Yang was here, that they were together once more. It felt like a dream, one that she never wished to wake up from.

Another groan from across the tent, on the cot just inches away from her drew the ex-heiress away from her thoughts.

She threw her blankets off and tip-toed over to Yang, afraid to wake her up. Her stomach dropped with fear when she saw the expression on the blonde's face.

Yang was tossing and turning, shaking, tension spreading all over her face.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, to whom, Weiss did not know.

It hurt. It hurt to see anyone in pain, Weiss had discovered through her time with her team, but Yang most of all. Yang Xiao Long, the love of Weiss' life, whom had the biggest heart, always looking out for each of her friends, no matter what. She had suffered so much, especially during the tournament with her arrest, the fall, the loss of her arm and the eventual loss of her sister, and nothing broke Weiss' heart more.

Taking a deep breathe, she leaned in close, avoiding her touch at first. She didn't want to startle Yang if she could avoid it. She had done her research in her time in her father's mansion, so she had a general idea of how to work with this.

"Yang…" she whispered, hoping to soothe the blonde back to sleep. "You're okay…you're safe…"

The tossing and turning continued, sweat visible on Yang's brow.

Taking a deep breathe to brace herself for any consequences, Weiss reached out, gently shaking Yang's shoulder.

"Yah!" Yang shot up, eyes bright red, fists clenched and ready for battle, before she realized where she was, and whom she was with.

"Weiss?" she asked, blinking, her eyes returning to their natural color. She reached out before pulling back, biting her lip in regret. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Weiss retorted, rolling her eyes for a moment, the moonlight creeping through the tent revealing the blush across her face and the worry in her eyes. "You seemed…upset, so I thought it was best to help where I could."

She chose her words carefully. She knew Yang could be proud – the two were sometimes more alike than they cared to admit – and she didn't want to make things worse.

Yang smiled. "Thanks Snowflake. I'm fine but…"

"You are not, and you know it." Weiss frowned. When Yang's eyes narrowed, she simply glared back. "Oh calm down, I am not trying to demean you, and you know that. All I'm saying is that…"

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Yang, I've known you for nearly two years now. You are one of the strongest people I know, but you also have to be honest. All of us, you, me, everyone, have gone through so much, and it's okay to…not be okay. All I am trying to say is that…I am here for you. You don't have to pretend around me. I _know_ you. I love you and I care about you and—"

Her speech was interrupted by a pair of arms gripping her shoulders suddenly, as Yang pulled her into a deep kiss. She stiffened for a moment before visibly relaxing, closing her eyes and melting into the kiss. She missed this, more than she would ever admit.

As they pulled away, Yang pressed her forehead against Weiss'. "Gods I missed you…" she whispered, wide grin on her face.

Weiss flushed. "I…missed you too…I missed you so much…" she echoed her earlier words, meaning them even more in this moment.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them, the pair simply relishing in the other's presence.

Finally, Yang spoke.

"You're right though…" she sighed, separating from her girlfriend, running a hand through her own hair in thought. "Things haven't been the greatest, and I shouldn't hide that from anyone – least of all my know-it-all girlfriend."

Weiss rolled her eyes, smirk on her face. "I'm glad I finally got through your thick skull," she teased back. "But yes, I am right. We just got back together, there's no time for secrets."

Yang nodded. "And I promise I'll tell you everything. Just…can we just rest right now? It's a long story, and I honestly don't think I can handle that conversation _and_ my mom in the morning,"

Weiss nodded. She would have to push the topic later, she knew, but what Yang said was reasonable. And she refused to be her father – she would never push Yang into anything, conversation or otherwise, that would make her uncomfortable.

"I suppose that's reasonable…" she mumbled, the events of the night beginning to catch up to her as she felt her eyes close.

Yang smirked as she scooted aside in her cot, motioning to Weiss. "C'mon princess, let's get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

It was late, she was tired, and quite frankly, she would never deny a chance to cuddle with her girlfriend. Physical touch was never a strong suit with Weiss Schnee, but she found nothing better than to be in the arms of Yang Xiao Long. She crawled in quickly, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist.

"I love you…" she murmured, already feeling sleep take her once more.

"And I love you…" Yang whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Thank you for always protecting me…when no one else would…"

And when sleep took both of them, no nightmares came.


End file.
